O céu e a Terra
by Diego Potter
Summary: Entre o céu e a terra, só há um lado a se escolher. Você já escolheu o seu? Fic para o Challenge '19 anos'.
1. O Começo

**Capítulo 1. O Começo.**

Harry deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória, e imaginando se Monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche lá em cima.

-Já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira.

_Será?_


	2. A vida Após a Morte

**Capítulo 2. A vida após a Morte.**

Voldemort havia morrido, os bruxos estavam em paz e festas comemorativas, feitas por bruxos, rompiam por todo o globo terrestre. Mais uma vez eles tinham o prazer de gritar em alto e bom som: 'Vida longa ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'.

Os dias se passaram e tornaram-se semanas. A vida festiva dera espaço a realidade deixada pela imensa batalha cruzada entre Harry e Voldemort e os mortos eram suas mais íntimas testemunhas.

Harry estava mais uma vez de volta à Toca, moradia dos Weasleys. Mas, dessa vez, todas as boas lembranças que passou lá – da longa viagem de carro fugindo dos Dursleys ao aniversário passado, dentre outras – deixaram de vigorar no momento em que ele pousou seus pés na macia grama verde vivo.

Estavam lá toda a família Weasley. Molly, em uma cena bizarra, debruçava-se nos ombros da velha Tia Muriel, aos prantos. Arthur dava um meio abraço em Gina e, com o outro braço, em Jorge. Gui, Fleur, Hermione e Hagrid estavam mais afastados, olhando de longe aquela triste cena. E, ao centro, um lindo caixão de mármore branco reluzia aos feixes de luz do imenso, e quente, sol.

Fred Weasley estava sendo sepultado ali. Harry, que sentia-se parte da família Weasley, não podia deixar de participar da última despedida ao seu amigo, seu irmão. Ao ser notado, Hermione e Rony levantaram-se e foram ao encontro do rapaz. Molly reparou na movimentação e viu Harry. Os olhares se cruzaram e ao ver os vermelhos olhos de Molly, ele cortou o contato, olhando para baixo. Algo o incomodava. Um frio na barriga e um formigamento em sua cicatriz.

Ele perdeu os sentidos por um minuto e sentiu apenas a mão de Hermione fechar-se contra seu punho e puxa-lo para dentro da casa. Quando voltou a si estava parado na grande cozinha branca dos Weasleys.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – Desconfiou a amiga.

- Acho melhor você ir embora – Rony falou antes que Harry pudesse responder Hermione. Ele olhou para o amigo incrédulo e deixou-se cair em uma das cadeiras dispostas em volta da mesa.

Hermione evitava olhar para Harry enquanto Rony o encarava.

- Não, eu estou bem. Posso ficar, foi apenas uma tontura.

- Não é isso, Harry. – Dava para ouvir o barulho rápido em que as engrenagens do cérebro de Rony trabalhavam para escolher as melhoras palavras – Concordamos que a sua presença pode deixar mamãe mais atormentada. Você sabe, nós estávamos lá para lutar com você e por você.

- Vocês acham que a culpa é....

- Apenas vá, Harry. – Hermione estava de costas para o amigo. Sua voz chorosa cortou o ambiente e fez com que os amigos se calassem.

O garoto levantou e caminhou lentamente até o gramado. Trocou um olhar significativo com Gina poucos segundos antes de rodopiar em uma mescla de cores, partindo assim do local.


	3. Profeta Diário

**Capítulo 3. Profeta Diário.**

As semanas passaram-se e tornaram-se meses. Nos últimos dias o sol dera espaço a nuvens negras prontas a derramarem litros de água sobre a cabeça das pessoas. O céu era escuro durante as vinte e quatro horas de um dia. A vida não era mais colorida, mas sim em tons de cinza – igual a vida de Harry viria a se tornar.

Como todas as manhãs, Harry levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a cozinha. A primeira coisa a fazer era abrir a janela e dar passagem a uma imensa coruja marrom, que entraria no cômodo voando, daria três voltas em torno da lâmpada, deixaria cair o jornal em cima da mesa – muitas vezes sobre o café de Harry – e partiria.

Desde a queda de Voldemort o Profeta Diário não tinha muito o que falar e sempre vinha com uma foto de Harry na capa, em uma espécie de retrospectiva de toda a vida do garoto. E naquela manhã não era diferente, Harry estava estampado na capa do jornal, trajando um uniforme desarrumado da Grifinória. O que chamou a atenção de Harry dessa vez foi a chamada da notícia.

'SERIA POTTER O CULPADO DE TODAS AS VÍTIMAS DE VOLDEMORT?' PÁGINA 13

O garoto agarrou o jornal e forçou a vista para ler as minúsculas letras do jornal.

_É isso que diz o Sr. Creevey, pai de Colin e Dennis Creevey.  
_

"_Colin não iria para Hogwarts de jeito algum. Porém, com toda a fama de Potter ele acabou pedindo para ir a escola de Dumbledore, e nós permitimos. Se soubéssemos que Potter iria influenciá-lo a lutar contra o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, mesmo contra as regras explícitas dos professores, nunca deixaríamos ele ter sequer contato com o cicatriz."_

_  
Colin, um garoto loiro e de baixa estatura (veja figura 2) era a felicidade dos pais. Desde sua morte em Hogwarts, batalhando contra Voldemort e sua trupe de guerreiros, seu irmão mais novo, Dennis, entrou em uma profunda depressão a qual é a mesma sentida por outros bruxos que tiveram suas famílias desestruturadas pela batalha._

_O recém re-contratado pelo ministério da Magia, Percy Weasley, contou-nos um pouco mais sobre como a família está passando com a perda de um dos irmãos, o jovem Fred Weasley:_

"_Mamãe está desamparada e não sai de casa nem para desgonomizar o Jardim. Ela, que sempre foi aficionada por limpeza e organização de toda a casa, hoje não está ligando para ninguém. Papai parou de trabalhar e está dedicando-se apenas a cuidar dela. Espero que ela melhore logo e tenha forças para sair daquela cama." _

_Muitas famílias choram pela perda de seus entes queridos mas onde estará o menino que sobreviveu para, pelo menos, amparar essas famílias em uma luta que ele liderou?_

"_Colin tem fotos espalhadas de Harry por todo o quarto. Nós não entramos lá ainda para desmontar o quarto. É muito triste pensar em desfazer das coisas de meu filho, acho que nunca mais iremos entrar lá. E não, independente da amizade que Potter falava ter por Colin, ele nem se quer apareceu para o enterro de Colin. Talvez esteja muito ocupado dando entrevistas e se vangloriando por ter saído vitorioso sob os corpos inertes de verdadeiros heróis, que acreditaram que Potter os ampararia."__ Desabafa o Sr. Creevey que diz estar decepcionado com o menino que sobreviveu._

"_Se Potter esteve no enterro de Fred? Não, eu não o vi por lá em nenhum momento."__ Também lamenta Percy._

_Como se tudo isso já não fosse o bastante, o Sr. Creevey vai além em afirmações exclusivas feitas para o Profeta Diário:_

"_Quando soube que Colin não tinha partido com o Expresso, aparatei rapidamente para uma estrada próxima de Hogwarts. Consegui entrar no castelo sem maiores problemas e vi todas as pessoas lutando. Vi todos eles. E vi Colin, meu Colin, caindo inerte no chão."__ O pára de relatar o acontecido e emociona-se caindo em lágrimas __"Agora o que todos nós estávamos nos perguntando era: 'Onde estará Potter?'. Ele não havia se entregado à Voldemort ainda, porém ninguém sequer tinha visto ele andando pelo castelo. Talvez estava escondido com medo do que poderia acontecer."_

_O dever dessa jornalista que vos fala, não é julgar, mas apenas apontar os fatos. Se Potter sabia que haviam pessoas lutando em seu nome, pessoas morrendo por ele, onde ele estaria enquanto a pilha de corpos só aumentava? _

"_As vezes surpreendo-me pensando em como seria se Voldemort tivesse conseguido matar Potter. Afinal de contas, a fixação dele era com o Menino que Sobreviveu, não? Quer dizer, quanto sangue teria deixado de cair se apenas ele tivesse morrido?"_

_Os Creevey deixaram de ser uma família feliz, uma família completa e, talvez, nunca poderão voltar a ser o que eram antes._

"_Quando eu acordo de manhã, eu penso em escrever uma carta para Colin. Sabe, é difícil aceitar o fato dele não estar em Hogwarts estudando e, por isso, estar longe de casa. E, por mais que essas ilusões durem pouco em minha mente, eu fico feliz em imaginar ele vivo novamente."__ O Sr. Creevey chora em todos os momentos desse encontro que tivemos. O quão triste é enterrar um filho? Nós desejamos que nunca ninguém tenha essa sensação..._

"_Em nome de todas as vítimas e as pessoas que sentiram-se incapazes após ter seus familiares tirados de si a força, eu os convoco para participar da audição da próxima terça feira, no ministério da magia, às 9h 30. Estaremos cara a cara com Harry Potter e, de uma vez por todas, ele irá ter que se explicar sobre tudo isso. Eu sei que processar o , ou até mesmo conseguir que ele seja preso, não vai trazer nossos entes queridos a vida novamente, porém poderemos dormir sossegados mais uma vez ao saber que o verdadeiro culpado por essa tragédia está atrás das grades."_

_Eu, Rita Skeeter estarei lá para relatar todo o acontecido dessa audição. E não percam na próxima semana o lançamento do meu novo livro 'Potter: Herói ou Vilão?'. _

Harry jogou o jornal no chão e, tremendo de raiva, pegou sua xícara de café. Um estrondo na sala de estar fez com que ele derrubasse todo o conteúdo quente em seu colo. Gritando de ódio, e dor, ele caminhou até a sala.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Aliás, desculpe pela lareira, mas você ter uma lareira bloqueada nas vias de viagem de pó de flú é absolutamente ridículo – Hermione falava rapidamente enquanto batia as mãos em suas longas vestes prateadas.

- Herm.. O qu... Mas, que diabos?

- Harry, você está atrasado para a sua audição. Merlin abençoe Gina que está atrasando a todos com seu longo e demorado depoimento, mas você vai ser chamado assim que ela acabar, e sabe-se lá Deus até quando eles vão agüentar a Gina falando bem de você, afinal de contas a audição é para te acusar, obviamente.

- Como você sabe da Audição? E no Jornal diz terça feira, está longe, hoje é sexta e...

- Por Deus Harry, você não anda saindo muito, não é mesmo? Hoje é terça feira e acho bom você subir e se arrumar se não eu juro por Merlin que eu mesmo farei isso por você via mágica. E, com certeza, seu aviso de audição foi extraviado – Ela fez uma cara de desdém – você sabe como o ministério ainda está procurando um culpado sobre todas as mortes e, bem.. se já tentaram acusar Dumbledore uma vez, imagina você.

- Mas Dumbledore está morto!

- Eu sei, e você é o próximo da lista e... Deus, Harry! – Hermione tirou sua varinha e a agitou de uma forma que Harry nunca tinha visto. O roupão azul escuro que Harry estava usando transformou-se em uma paletó roxo, já no corpo do garoto.

- Agora podemos ir – Ela completou a frase sorrindo pelo próprio bom trabalho. Agarrou a mão de Harry e eles rodopiaram até chegar na entrada do ministério.

Eles passaram correndo por todo o Átrio negro. Os bruxos fixavam o olhar em Harry, como se ele fosse um et que tivesse aparecido do nada. Entre flash's e burburinhos, eles finalmente chegaram ao elevador.

- Hermione, isso é ridículo, você sabe que eu não queria que ninguém morresse. Não queria nem que lutassem por mim...

- Harry, o mundo estava com medo de Voldemort, e muita gente sabe que você é o herói da história, não importa o que o Ministério ou o Profeta tentem falar sobre você. Acontece que pela pífia ação do Ministério da Magia, ainda estão procurando um culpado. E, enquanto não acham alguém capacitado para o cargo de ministério, eles tiveram que dar o cargo para a pessoa mais acessível do momento, você sabe que é um absurdo ela chegar a tal cargo.

- Ela? Ela quem?

- Você não sabe? Harry, o Profeta fez matérias imensas sobre isso. Claro que não estava na capa, você ocupa toda a capa, de qualquer forma é melhor você não saber agora, isso pode te afetar. Mas, se você quer saber, até que ela está segurando bem a pressão política internacional quanto ao caso de Voldemort.

- Outros países estão condenando o ministério daqui pelas baixas?

- Sim, principalmente o ministro da Itália e a Ministra da Dinamarca, Voldemort fez grandes estragos por lá. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que na audição não vai ter ninguém, todos confiam em você e fizeram de você um herói. Vai estar vazio...

A porta do elevador abriu e deu visão a Harry e Hermione do imenso público que estava no corredor, lutando para uma visão privilegiada do que acontecia lá dentro, uma vez que toda a imensa sala circular de audições estava lotada.

-... Ou não. Mas você sabe como essas pessoas gostam de falar da vida alheia. Tenho certeza que pessoas que irão falar mal de você são poucas, confie em mim.

Ao notarem a presença de Harry, todos começaram a cochichar e cutucar um aos outros. Harry estava apreensivo e totalmente irritado com a situação.

- Espere aqui até ser chamado, Harry. Vamos seguir as regras, é melhor para todos.

Hermione deixou Harry na porta. Ele não tinha visão do que estava acontecendo lá dentro, uma vez que haviam vários bruxos altos a sua frente. Hermione entrou na sala circular e fez um sinal de positivo para Gina, que estava sentada no circulo e contava heroicamente, pela décima vez, como Harry havia salvo ela das garras de Tom Riddle em seu segundo ano.

- Pela última vez Sra. Weasley, seu relato está completo ou então tem algo mais a acrescentar? – Perguntou um velho bruxo de cabelos grisalhos, sentado na arquibancada oval.

- Agora eu estou bem. Terminei. Só quero falar que Harry realmente é um herói aqui.

Gina levantou-se e caminhou para perto de Rony. A frente de onde Gina estava sentada a ministra levantou os olhos para todos e pensou: '_É hora do show começar.'_


	4. Entre o Céu e a Terra

**Capítulo 4. Entre o Céu e a Terra.**

Harry e Hermione esperaram até que a maioria das pessoas saíssem da imensa sala oval. Gina os aguardavam do lado de fora. Quando saíram, Harry viu Gina ao lado de Draco. A ruiva, ao ver que Harry havia saído, foi até Hermione e a puxou para o outro lado. Harry ficou sozinho naquele corredor negro, apenas em companhia com o seu ex-arqui-rival Draco.

- Obrigado por ter falado bem sobre eu lá dentro. - Resmungou Harry entre os dentes.

- Não fiz por você. - Ele sorriu e esticou a mão para Harry – Sabe, o que eu disse lá dentro sobre o Céu e o Inferno?

Harry apertou a mão de Draco e sentiu que o loiro havia passado um cartão para ele discretamente. Ele confirmou com a cabeça que sabia sobre o que estava falando.

- Esqueça, a verdade é que: Entre o céu e a terra, só há um lado a se escolher. E você, Potter, terá que escolher um, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- E o Inferno? Deixou de existir?

- Na verdade, a Terra é o próprio Inferno em vida. Pense sobre isso. - Draco saiu a passos largos e entrou no elevador. Assim que as portas fecharam, Harry olhou em sua mão.

Nela havia um cartão branco escrito à mão em uma caligrafia fina e feminina _'encontre-me amanhã no Três Vassouras. 15H, não se atrase.'_

Gina aproximou-se de Harry sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Está tudo bem com você, Harry?

- Sim. Estou bem. E Rony, onde está?

- Ele já foi embora, ficou abatido em pensar em Fred. - Harry olhou para os pés, como se eles fossem a coisa mais interessante do local – Se serve de alguma coisa, eu não lhe culpo por nada, Harry.

Gina beijou o garoto mais uma vez e saiu andando pelo corredor, deixando o garoto de paletó roxo e cabelos negros extremamente bagunçado sozinho em pensamentos.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou e, ao ir para a cozinha apenas de roupão, levou um grande susto. Hermione lia o Profetá Diário, Neville terminava de fazer o café enquanto Gina comia torradas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Lareira, lembra-se? - Respondeu Hermione sem tirar os olhos do Jornal.

- Por Merlin, tenho que concertar aquilo...

Gina, ao ver que Harry estava apenas de roupão, ficou extremamente vermelha e tentava disfarçar para que o garoto não a visse, embora fosse tarde demais.

- 'Dia, Gina, Neville. - Cumprimentou o garoto indo até a mesa e aceitando o café que Neville lhe servia.

- Harry, sinto muito não falar nada na audiência de ontem, mas você sabe que eu estou proibido de falar qualquer coisa e a Luna também...

- Não, ele não sabe, ele não lê os jornais a várias semanas – Interrompeu Hermione.

- Ah, bom... - Neville pareceu desconcertado e até um pouco decepcionado – Saiba que eu e Luna fomos presos em Azkaban por fazermos manifestações em favor à você. Luna ainda está presa, aliás.

- Sinto muito por isso, vocês não deveriam estar se preocupando comigo. E você também, Hermione, agora que está trabalhando no ministério, não pode ter problemas com a sua nova chefe.

- Nem me fale nela! - Pela primeira vez Hermione baixou o jornal, dobrou-o e colocou ao seu lado na mesa.

- E você também, Gina. Logo começa o ano letivo de Hogwarts mais uma vez e você ainda tem que fazer seu último ano, não quero arrumar problemas para você lá, as pessoas podem te ignorar pelo fato de estar ao meu lado nessa.

- Quem não está do seu lado, não merece estar do meu lado, Harry – Ela sorriu timidamente.

Harry lembrou com saudosismo da época em Hogwarts que a sua maior preocupação era de como encontrar Gina e beijá-la sem causar problemas com o seu melhor amigo que, para a sua felicidade, é irmão dela.

- Mas, em todo o caso, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Hoje você vai cansar de nos ver, vamos ter o dia todo para nos preparar para a próxima audiência, que vai ser amanhã. Nosso maior problema será o Sr. Creevey, quem está coordenando tudo isso. Conseguimos explicar para ele que o Harry é o bonzinho e estaremos feitos, é isso aí! - Hermione anunciou.

- Não, hoje eu tenho compromissos, Hermione. Durante a tarde não poderei ficar com vocês e, além do mais, eu não preciso de preparação para convencê-los de que eu sou o bom, não é mesmo?

Hermione e Gina entreolharam-se.

- Harry, acredito que é muito importante você se preparar. Não estamos mexendo com um grupo pequeno de bruxos, mas sim com Umbridge que quer, a todo custo, o cargo de ministra definitivo para ela. E, Se ela conseguir um culpado para todo esse problema que Voldemort está causando, mesmo depois de sua morte, ela com certeza irá conseguir o que quer.

- Hermione, deixa ele. Tenho certeza que, o quer que ele tenha que fazer hoje, deve ser importante se não ele não nos descartaria dessa forma.

- Mas Gina... - A ruiva olhou apreensivamente para a amiga, que acabou cedendo – Okay. Mas vamos ter que precisar mais do que sorte amanhã.

Hermione, Gina e Neville levantaram e foram até a lareira. Despediram-se rapidamente de Harry. Hermione pediu para o amigo ficar longe de confusões e ir visitá-la se acontecesse qualquer coisa. Concordando com tudo, Harry viu os amigos entrarem na chama verde da lareira e desaparecerem.

O garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e subiu as escadas. Em seu quarto ele trocou de roupa e preocupou-se de por a varinha no bolso da frente, bem perto de um reflexo rápido caso precisasse, afinal de contas nunca se sabe das intenções de um Malfoy.


	5. A Escolha

**Capítulo 5. A Escolha.**

Harry chegou quase uma hora antes no pub Três Vassouras e sentou na última mesa, a única que estava vazia. Como sempre, o pub estava totalmente lotado e Harry achou isso extremamente bom, uma vez que quanto mais gente falando, mais o som da conversa dele e de Draco seria abafado. Seria esse o intuito de Draco?

Meia hora depois Draco chegou. Logo ele avistou Harry na última mesa, mas não foi até ele. O garoto encaminhou-se para o balcão e pegou três cervejas amanteigadas. Uma ele entregou para uma ruiva sentada no balcão, de costas para o Harry e depois ele foi até o rapaz na mesa. Entregou-lhe uma cerveja e sentou.

- Obrigado – Respondeu o Garoto pegando a cerveja da mão de Draco. - Pelo visto chegar antes do horário marcado é algo que temos em comum, certo?

Draco sorriu e bebericou a cerveja. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas bebendo, até que Harry resolveu cortar o silêncio:

- Então, exatamente para quê nós estamos aqui?

- Agora não, Potter. Está vendo o rapaz ao nosso lado de vestes verde e vermelho? Ele trabalha para o ministério, está aqui atrás de você. Talvez até mesmo ouvindo-nos, vamos esperar ele sair e estar numa distância favorável para conversarmos, ou então nós podemos ir para minha casa, onde é impossível ter ouvindo e, claro, poderemos dar entrada nos papéis de perseguição. Tenho certeza que isso dá uma audiência e tanto.

Draco Bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja enquanto o rapaz de vestes verde e vermelho levantou-se com cara de poucos amigos e saiu do bar, como se tivesse ouvido tudo que o loiro falou.

- Está vendo? Agora podemos nos falar. - Draco virou o resto da cerveja em um só gole e voltou-se para ele.

- Você pensou sobre o que eu lhe disse ontem, Potter?

- Eu não entendi bem todo aquela coisa de céu e inferno, Draco. Até porque eu estou bem vivo atualmente.

- Acontece que estamos em uma batalha. Uma eterna batalha. E não, não estou falando sobre Voldemort e o mundo. Eu estava do lado dele, como você sabe. Mas, após tudo que passamos por culpa dele, eu tive consciência de que esse não era um caminho certo a tomar. E, agora, o ministério com essa velha gorda no comando é como se fosse uma guerra que, a qualquer momento, irá estourar. O ministério está fazendo audiências para qualquer coisa e agora busca um culpado pelas mortes de Voldemort de forma totalmente errada. Aqueles que combateram ele, estão sendo acusados. Enquanto aqueles que apoiavam Voldemort, estão sendo liberados.

- Igual sua família?

- Sim, igual minha família – Concordou rispidamente – E, do seu lado, Mcgonagall foi demitida de Hogwarts após negar-se a falar mal de Dumbledore na audiência que acusava-o como o principal culpado por Voldemort, uma vez que ele foi atrás do garoto para ingressar em Hogwarts e dar acesso a tudo que o garoto aprendeu e veio a se tornar.

- Isso é uma totalmente idiota, como Dumbledore saberia o que Tom Riddle viria se tornar?

- Dumbledore sabia sempre de tudo, não sei como nem quero saber. Mas essa não é a questão, Harry. Se Umbridge continuar com esse joguinho dela, ela vai dar margem a uma desorganização do mundo bruxo e quem pagará por isso depois somos nós mesmo.

- Preocupado com o mundo, Malfoy? - Zombou Harry.

- Se você for preso, mais problemas irá causar. Inclusive com aquele Neville e a Luna soltos. Irão fazer manifestações e mais coisas a seu favor, começando a causar mortes e mais prisões por sua causa, Potter. E, dessa vez, você será o culpado. Está disposto a ver sangue cair em seu nome?

Harry engoliu o resto de sua cerveja em um gole e encarou Malfoy.

- Você está na Terra ou, como chamo, no Inferno. Você tem que aprender a jogar conforme as regras, Potter. Como eu disse. Entre o céu e a terra, só há um lado a se escolher. E o céu não tem nada a lhe oferecer de bom agora. Está disposto a mudar isso?

- Com você me ajudando?

- Sim, eu irei de ajudar mesmo contra a minha vontade. Porém é um sacrifício que eu tenho que correr para o bem de algumas pessoas. Se aceitar, você não poderá falar mal ou questionar meus atos, concorde com isso e concordará com a sua salvação, Potter.

- Certo. O que devemos fazer primeiro?

- Eu vou descansar. Chame Granger a sua casa e fale que não precisa mais da ajuda dela como Testemunha de Defesa. Não se incomode, eu irei mandar o meu nome para o ministério como a sua nova testemunha.

Draco levantou-se, jogou um galeão na mesa e, antes de sair, virou-se para Harry:

- Lembre-se, agora você está na Terra, no Inferno, no agora que seja. Esqueça o céu.

Harry ficou parado na mesa olhando o galeão rodopiar até parar com sua face para cima. A moeda dourada reluzindo contra os últimos feches de luz solar que vinham da janela, o dia estava anoitecendo, finalmente.

Draco foi para o outro lado do pub e encontrou uma jovem de longo cabelo ruivo. Ela sorriu ao ver o rapaz.

- Está tudo certo, comece a namorar com ele novamente.

- Tem certeza que é a melhor hora?

- Você não quer que o que combinamos dê certo, Gina?

- Claro que sim, Draco.

Ela aproximou-se do garoto e o beijou na face.

- Obrigada.

O loiro deu meia volta e saiu do pub. O papel dele já estava feito, só esperava que Potter reagisse da maneira esperada e, que assim, eles pudessem fazer todo o combinado dar certo. E, se ele estivesse certo sobre o comportamento totalmente previsível de Harry, tudo daria certo.


End file.
